Makana
Makana is a former crew member of Lille's Plegia battleship and was briefly affiliated with the Resistance. Her whereabouts, along with Rino, are currently unknown. Personality Unlike her assistant, Rino, she is a realist and is skeptical when it comes to bad situations. And when things take a turn for the worse, she resorts to praying, hoping the God of Lille will answer her prayer. Appearance She wears a sailor uniform consisting a sailor cap, a sailor suit with a bow tie, thigh highs, and slip-on shoes. Biography When Youta and Lumi were planning to depart for Sendorio, she and Rino were tasked to take them there onboard the Plegia.Chapter 54 As they were progressing well at sea, the wind suddenly turned calm and the Grakos appeared before them.Chapter 55 She panically prayed to the God of Lille for wind, but to no avail. Fortunately, Youta was able figure out its weakness by using a pyrophosphate on the ship's mast, much to her dismay.Chapter 56Chapter 57 With the Grakos repelled, it dove back underwater causing a wave that could capsize the ship but she prevented it from happening with some skillful maneuvering. Though, the ship was still floating she still cried out with the sails being already lost. 8 days later, their food supply ran out and she was even more demoralized than before. When a squall appeared, she and the rest took their clothes off for a bath, but unfortunately, it veered away. She and Rino would then turn their gaze on Youta's shirtless body to which it made them aroused and confused. Since it can't be helped, Youta revealed himself as male and offered to mate with them. They were reluctant to believe him at first, but would then succumb to their urges. She, along with Rino and Lumi, mated with Youta for 3 days straight until Noah appeared.Chapter 58 Noah showed up before them to offer her help by summoning a rain to which the group rejoiced. She would however, cut the celebration short with a report of an incoming massive storm. Struggling to keep the ship from capsizing, she tried her very best, but as a massive wave approached them, she inevitably admitted defeat.Chapter 59 Fortunately, she, along with Rino and Lumi, survived the disaster and were washed ashore. They were soon rescued by Maya,Chapter 60 who was kind enough to take them near Sendorio.Chapter 61Chapter 62 At the Fort, Lumi had her and Rino stay behind and promised that she'll get them back to Lille.Chapter 63Chapter 66 When Arara came back and started eating the Resistance one by one, she and Rino hid away from her.Chapter 78Chapter 79 Soon after the witch had left the fort, she and Rino also abandoned the structure.Chapter 99 Skill Set Abilities *'Driving' *'Seamanship' Weakness *'Vulnerability to Male Contact' Trivia *She is the fourth woman from Lille to mate with Youta and the eighth overall. *In a popularity poll, she ranked ninth with 21 votes.Chapter 84 References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Youta's mates Category:Collared